


His goddamn mouth

by nozoelis



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: AU in which saito is in #89 body when he's interrogated, M/M, NSFW, SPOILERS AHEAD, blowjob, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: “Debajo de la mesa”, dice #89 con un tono que no admite réplica. “Ponte debajo de la mesa.”Date suspira exasperado y gatea hasta el sitio donde el otro le ha indicado. Cuando va a quitarse los guantes, el moreno le detiene.“Déjatelos”, le ordena. Date se muerde el labio inferior cuando ve el bulto que hay entre las piernas del otro, recordándole perfectamente lo que está a punto de hacer.
Relationships: Date Kaname/Sejima Saito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	His goddamn mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForCrimsonAir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForCrimsonAir/gifts).



> hola, soy yo de nuevo! nero fue muy majo y como me sabe mal no hacer nada a cambio, cogí una idea q compartió por el groupçhat y le he dado vida jeje
> 
> hala, a disfrutarlo
> 
> (corregir who)

* * *

_Tres cafés_ , observa Date. _Boss lleva ya tres cafés y aún así ha ido a por un cuarto._

Como si le hubiese escuchado, Boss abre la puerta, suspirando, y la cierra tras de sí. En la mano derecha lleva una taza de café humeante. Lo deja en la mesa y arrastra una silla, sentándose y cogiendo de nuevo la taza de café. Pewter no está con ellos porque está arreglando un error que Aiba había estado teniendo de forma constante recientemente, así que aquel interrogatorio solo podrían hacerlo ellos dos.

Pero no había forma de que #89 dijese algo aparte de comentarios sarcásticos.

Boss remueve el café y se lo lleva a los labios. Date la mira en silencio, esperando alguna orden o algún plan para abordar el problema. Boss es consciente de que el otro tiene la mirada clavada en ella, pero se mantiene en silencio. Antes de que Date pueda quejarse, Boss ya lo ha interrumpido.

“¡Ya lo sé, Date!”, murmura exasperada. Date le mira de soslayo, susurrando que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a decir nada. “No hace falta que lo digas, ya lo sé.”

Date se sienta a su lado y se mira las manos, ahora entrelazadas. Seguro que Aiba tendría alguna idea, sabría que hacer en esta situación… Pero está inoperativa, no puede hacer nada ahora mismo.

“Necesitamos… algo”, murmura Boss con la cara enterrada entre las manos. “Todos tenemos un talón de Aquiles, un punto débil donde podamos atacar…”

Su voz ha ido perdiendo fuerza, Date nota el cansancio de Boss.

“Vete a casa, Boss”, dice mientras aparta un poco la taza de café, ya vacía. “Yo pensaré en algo, si hace falta me encerraré ahí dentro con él… Además, tan rápido como Pewter acabe vendrá a ayudarme, así que vete a descansar.”

Boss separa los dedos y le mira a través del hueco de estos.

“¿Estás seguro de esto, Date? No me importa quedarme, dos mentes piensan mejor que una…”

Este niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

“Más que dos cabezas, ahora mismo somos un pozo sin fondo de café y la mente más ilustre del mundo”, sonríe cuando la oye reír suavemente. “Estaré bien, Boss.”

Ella asiente, despacio, y termina cediendo. Con movimientos lentos y torpes a causa del cansancio recoge todas sus cosas. Una vez en la puerta se gira a mirarle, preocupada.

“¿Seguro que estarás bien?”

Date asiente.

“Si consigo sonsacarle algo te contacto, ¿vale?”

Ella se muerde el labio inferior, pero acaba asintiendo.

“Ten cuidado, Date. No deja de ser un criminal con quien estamos tratando.”

Cuando cierra la puerta tras de sí, Date se queda solo. Si bien quería que Boss descansase, no tiene ni idea de como proceder a partir de aquí. Entrelaza los dedos detrás de su nuca mientras se balancea en una de las sillas, esperando que la inspiración llegase de pronto y le ayudase a salir de aquel punto muerto.

Se levanta y se acerca al cristal que da a la sala de interrogaciones, donde #89 está tranquilamente sentado. El vaso de agua que había pedido hace horas seguía intacto, así que tampoco podrían conseguir un trato de esa manera. Suspira y se acerca a la puerta, posando la mano en el pomo.

¿De verdad conseguiría algo entrando en aquella sala sin ningún plan? Aunque bueno, realmente estaba en una situación donde cualquier cosa sería mejor de lo que tiene. Gira el pomo de la puerta y accede rápidamente a la sala de interrogaciones.

“Vaya vaya, el policía ha recordado que me tienen aquí encerrado”, dice con sorna #89 cuando le ve entrar. Date hace caso omiso y se sienta al otro lado de la mesa. El moreno, que hasta entonces había estado reclinado en la silla, se incorpora y apoya los brazos en la mesa. “¿No vas a decirme nada?”

Date le mira sin interés.

“¿No debería ser yo quién pregunta eso?”

El otro se ríe y vuelve a reclinarse sobre la silla, sus manos esposadas descansando entre sus piernas.

“La información es cara, señor policía”, dice encogiéndose de hombros. “No se puede dar nada sin recibir nada a cambio.”

Date entrecierra los ojos, tratando de analizarle y así encontrar su punto débil.

“No podemos conseguirte reducción de condena y lo sabes”, dice despacio, observando su reacción. #89 niega con la cabeza y se encoge de hombros.

“¿Crees que nací ayer? Ni el dinero consigue eso estos días”, dice con un deje de ironía en la voz. “No hablo de eso, señor policía. Por cierto, ¿es usted el poli bueno o el poli malo?”

Date parpadea, esperando de todo menos esa pregunta.

“Según como vaya esta conversación”, responde serio.

#89 suelta una pequeña carcajada.

“Así que eres el poli bueno, ¿eh? ¿Dónde está la poli mala? ¿Al otro lado del cristal?”, pregunta el moreno con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

Date no responde y el otro finge un suspiro.

“Habrase visto, para ser el poli bueno pones muy poco de tu parte… Pero bueno, estoy cansado de este antro”, dice con indiferencia #89. “Estoy dispuesto a hacerte un favor a cambio de que tú me hagas otro, señor policía.”

Date le mira fijamente.

“¿Qué quieres?”

#89 sonríe enseñando los dientes, como un depredador.

“Ya que la poli mala no está supervisándonos… ¿Alguna vez te has comido una polla, poli bueno?”

Date ahoga un pequeño grito, sobresaltado por la pregunta. #89 le mira todavía sonriendo.

“Oh, vamos, ya tenemos una edad para asustarnos”, dice. “No pido mucho, la información os puede ser muy útil con el caso en el que estáis trabajando, y el precio es muy barato…”

Date se queda en silencio, sospesando sus opciones. ¿Cuán bajo está dispuesto a caer a cambio de la información? Pero, pensándolo bien, en cuestión de minutos podría tener algo que daría un giro de 360 grados a la investigación…

“Muy bien”, responde con firmeza. #89 se relame los labios.

“Sabía que escogerías lo correcto, poli bueno.”

Date se levanta despacio y se acerca a donde #89 está, que le espera sin borrar la sonrisa de depredador de su rostro. Se agacha sin romper el contacto visual, primero una rodilla, luego la otra.

“Debajo de la mesa”, dice #89 con un tono que no admite réplica. “Ponte debajo de la mesa.”

Date suspira exasperado y gatea hasta el sitio donde el otro le ha indicado. Cuando va a quitarse los guantes, el moreno le detiene.

“Déjatelos”, le ordena. Date se muerde el labio inferior cuando ve el bulto que hay entre las piernas del otro, recordándole perfectamente lo que está a punto de hacer.

Llevando la mano a aquel bulto, comienza a masajearlo suavemente por encima de la ropa. Nota como cada vez se va haciendo más grande y endureciéndose, escuchando de fondo la respiración irregular de #89. Despacio, con calma, baja la cremallera del pantalón e introduce la mano buscando apartar la ropa interior. Lo roza intencionadamente, notando que la tela ya está levemente húmeda. Por algún motivo no puede reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando logra bajarle los calzoncillos y dejar libre su erección a través de la bragueta, escucha como el otro gruñe de forma ininteligible. Observa que ya hay pequeñas gotas de líquido preseminal recorriéndole toda la longitud de la polla, así que lo usa como lubricante cuando empieza a masturbarle lentamente. #89 suelta un pequeño gemido cuando le hace pequeños círculos en la punta con el dedo pulgar todavía con el guante puesto, como le ha pedido.

 _Es… grande_ , piensa Date. ¿Va a caberle eso en la boca?

Se incorpora un poco más para llegar mejor y deja que su lengua haga un primer contacto con el miembro del otro. Comienza por la punta, que le deja un regusto salado en la boca, y continúa acariciando con la lengua la longitud entera de la polla, como si se estuviese familiarizando con ella. Cuando cree que ya le ha dedicado suficiente tiempo, se la introduce poco a poco en la boca, explorando cual es su propio límite.

Con las manos apoyadas en los muslos de #89, Date comienza a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo, dejando que su lengua jugase con el prepucio del otro ocasionalmente. Sonríe cuando nota como el otro comienza a mover las caderas como acto reflejo, intentando llegar más lejos dentro de su boca. Ya habiendo acomodado el ritmo, coge con la mano izquierda la parte de la polla que no le cabe dentro y comienza a masturbarla; su mano derecha serpentea entre sus ingles hasta cogerle los testículos, acariciándoselos con suavidad.

“Joder, poli bueno…”, murmura entre dientes #89. Sin previo aviso, el moreno le pasa las manos esposadas por detrás del cuello para hacer más profunda la felación. “No esperaba que lo fueses a hacer tan bien.”

Sin tener tiempo siquiera para celebrar el comentario, las manos del otro le agarran fuertemente del pelo, controlando a su antojo el ritmo y lo lejos que llegaba su polla dentro de la boca de Date. Las caderas de #89 logran que su polla entre incluso más adentro de lo que Date cree poder soportar, provocando arcadas más de una vez. Si bien #89 las nota o no, no lo sabe, pues tampoco parece importarle.

“Voy… voy a correrme pronto”, logra articular #89 con dificultad. 

Sin previo aviso le saca la polla de la boca, aunque le sigue reteniendo con la cadena de las esposas para que no pueda alejarse. Sin tener tiempo Date para reaccionar de ninguna manera, el semen le impacta en el ojo derecho, así como parte en el pelo y en el resto de la cara. #89 le coge de la barbilla bruscamente a Date para obligarle a mirarle. La sonrisa de depredador, mezclada con una sombra lujuriosa, sigue adornando su rostro. Con un dedo le recoge el semen del ojo y se lo introduce en la boca al rubio.

“Lo has hecho muy bien, poli bueno”, le dice mientras le acaricia la mejilla. “Jamás nadie me había comido la polla así de bien.”

Date no responde y la carcajada del otro resuena por toda la sala.

“Un trato es un trato, ¿qué quieres saber?”

**Author's Note:**

> si queréis un fic como este contactadme en mi twitter! @iadymaria


End file.
